Dragonslayer of Alduin
by xlexx21
Summary: Natsu is found by the Dragon of Light Alduin and is trained in the arts of Raito no Metsuryū Mahō (Light Dragon Slayer Magic). Join Natsu as he goes through a life of pain, loss, friendship and love. Older/Smarter/Stronger Natsu and Older Lucy Natsu x Harem Very Slight Naruto elements
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

'Human Thoughts'

"Human Speaking"

**'Dragon/Monster/Demon thoughts'**

**"Dragon/Monster/Demon talking and techniques"**

**Roses are red, violets are blue.**

**I don't own, so you don't sue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**X767**

The dragon of darkness, the mighty Alduin laid on a long field, resting his body after his fight with Acnologia. The field was devoid of any human life, nothing but the grass and sakura trees, a peaceful bliss. Suddenly, a little boy came bursting out of the trees. Alduin opened his eyes and was surprised to see a human boy, no older than 4 wearing yellow, tattered shorts and no shirt.

'**Hm, what's a human doing here?'**

The boy looked up and was surprised to see a large black dragon with large spike on his scales, long wings, and two curved horns on his head. Then the boy looked into the dragons' red eyes and found them mesmerizing.

"P-Pretty", whispered the boy in an awed tone.

The mighty dragon stood and spread his wings, suddenly, the clearing filled with an aura of raw power. The dragon spoke, "**Are you not scared of me little one?". **

Tentatively, the boy nodded and said, "Y-Yes but you're eyes a-are p-pretty".

**"What is your name young one?"**

"It's N-Natsu"

**"What are you doing here?"**

"I r-ran away from t-the orphanage b-because people there didn't l-like me and h-hit me."

**'WHAT HOW DARE THEY HARM HIM WHEN HE IS SO LITTLE', "Tell me little one, what is your dream".**

"I want to be strong, to be able to protect others" said Natsu surprisingly without stuttering.

Alduin studied him a bit before and thought **'Hmm, this could be a blessing, I am getting lonely and hopefully he can help me defeat Acnologia'**

Finally, he said, **"Very well, I shall teach you the ways of the dragon slayers and make you strong. From now on you are my son Natsu"**

"R-Really", the he was shaking with happiness, he couldn't believe that he finally found someone to care for him, it was too good to be true.

**"Yes Natsu, however we need to get you a strong last name one fit for a king among men. So, what do you want your last name to be?"**

"I want to be called Natsu..."

* * *

And done, please R/R with constructive criticism. Also, I can't think of a last name so please help me think of one. Next chapters will be longer.

**Link to Alduin: art/Black-Dragon-155694969**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

'Human Thoughts'

"Human Speaking"

**'Dragon/Monster/Demon thoughts'**

**"Dragon/Monster/Demon talking and techniques"**

**I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going Home**

**X July 767**

A day has passed since Alduin took in Natsu. Immediately Alduin took Natsu to his cavern. His cavern is on the side of a giant mountain. The mountain is so tall that the peak goes past the clouds. The cavern itself is vast. There are many paths leading to different areas of the mountain. He flies into the opening and lands. He spreads his wings to let Natsu slide off.

**"Natsu, go explore you're new home".**

Natsu walks around and is in awe. The cavern walls are glittering because of the gold in them. He also sees many valuable gems on the ground leading into one of the paths. He continued to follow the gems until he came into a huge room. The room was littered with diamonds, gold, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, weapons, and armor all going down. On the other side of the room there was an alcove that was filled with treasure chests.

"Whoa, what is this place?"_ 'And what does he need all this for, I mean he's a FREAKING DRAGON' _

**"Musuko, this is the place where I have placed all the treasure that I have collected over the years. And these gems are what you will use to buy things. Now, I want you to go to the alcove and open that box", **he pointed to the largest box in the alcove. The box itself is very beautiful, made of gold and inlaid with gems he had never seen before, including a large, shiny, egg-shaped gem.

"But, that's way on the other side of the room and there are weapons that I accidentally can stab myself with"

**"Consider this your first test as my son, and if you pass it, I will reward you"**

_'Hm, he probably thinks I can't do it and just wants to see how I'll respond, tch I'll show him' _"Yosh, I'll show you tou-san" With that said, he began running across the room. He began maneuvering himself to make sure there were as little gems in his way as possible. He eventually hit a piece of gold and began stumbling towards a couple of swords. Seeing this Alduin prepared himself to save him but was astonished when Natsu barrel rolled and jumped over all the weapons.

_'That shows him not to underestimate me'_

**_'Amazing, the boy is barely four years old and already capable of such feats. It appears as if I found another gem so to say'_**

Natsu continued running with a triumphant smirk on his face. _'Let me try this'. _As he neared the wall, he didn't stop, instead he actually ran _up _the wall and jumped the last few feet into the alcove. To say that Alduin was astonished was an understatement, he never imagined a boy his age was capable of such feats.

**_'I can't wait until I begin to train him, especially since his magical power level is already high enough to do a roar, well I must go and congratulate him'_**With that last thought, he spread his wings and flew across the room. He sweat dropped when he saw his son running around and yelling things like "I'M THE BEST" or "I'M FREAKING AWESOME". He coughed to get his son's attention but it didn't work.

**"Natsu" **nothing

**"Natsu" **he repeated but this time a little louder but no avail

Finally he ran out of patience and roared **"NATSU". **The entire cavern shook because of the roar, now THAT got Natsu's attention.

Sheepishly rubbing his head he said, "Sorry tou-san".

_**'Why does that action look so familiar? never mind back to the topic at hand' **_**"Natsu, since you made it over here without my help, I will reward you. Now, open that box and take out what's inside".**

Natsu began walking to the treasure box and slowly opened. What he found inside astonished him, it was an O-Katana with a suit of armor, a necklace and some sort of instruction book.

"Tou-san, who's stuff is this"

**"That musuko, belonged to the only human I ever respected and injured me in battle"**

"WHAT? A HUMAN INJURED YOU? WHAT"S HIS NAME" he yelled as he was astonished. He thought that a human injuring a dragon was impossible. _'Whoever this person is, I want to be like him'_

**"Yes, unbelievable I know but he injured me, actually that armor is made out of my scales so it is virtually indestructible and that booklet is instructions to his personal style. He asked me to take care of it for him as all the styles are deadly and so it would be terrible for it to fall into the wrong hands. I have decided to allow you to learn his personal style but you must first improve you're body physically as you're not fast or strong enough as the style requires. As to his name, I never learned it however, I do know that he came from a clan of shinobi called the Uzumaki. Now come and get onto my back, I will take you to where you'll be sleeping"**

Natsu began climbing onto his back and said, "Tou-san, what's a shinobi?"

Alduin thought a little before he took flight and said, **"Long before there were mages, there were shinobi, they couldn't use magic so they relied on what they had available, stealth, weapons, physical prowess, intelligence, and instinct. Unlike mages, they were always at war and killed on another. Eventually, with the introduction of magic and many clans dying out, shinobi became extinct. I'm pretty sure most shinobi are stronger than a regular mage since they grew up during war. You will be learning how they learned so you will not be weak in any aspect. We're here this is where we'll be sleeping at"**

Natsu looked around the room and saw that it wasn't as large as the other room. But there was a large fireplace near the end of the room. There was also much hay on the floor. Alduin laid on the hay and spread his wings.

**"Go to sleep Natsu, tomorrow we will begin your training"**

"Tou-san"

**"Yes?"**

"I want my last name to be Yūshō"

**"Hm, victory I like it Natsu Yūshō has a good ring to it, now go to sleep"**

"Yes tou-san" _'I wonder how my training's going to be? No matter, I'll make sure to make him proud to call me his son'_

With those final thoughts in his head he drifted on to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading, please R/R. The treasure room is kind of like the on in The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug**


	3. AN

**I have part of the new chapter of DoA ready but I was wondering if there was someone who can read it and help point out my mistakes. Also the armor looks like this **

** wiki/Nightingale_Armor**

**I chose this because I wanted him to wear something stealthy, flexible, and easy to move around with.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Training

'Human Thoughts'

"Human Speaking"

**'Dragon/Monster/Demon thoughts'**

**"Dragon/Monster/Demon talking and techniques"**

**I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training**

**X July 767**

**_'Today is the day I begin his training, I might as well wake him up' _****"Wake up boy"**

"Ugh, five for minutes"

**_'This boy' _****"NATSU"**

Natsu stood up still in a daze and said, "Huh what"

**"Today we begin you're training, now get up and meet me at the cave entrance. Oh and don't forget the pouch" **With that said Alduin spread his wings and flew off.

Groggily, Natsu got the pouch and began walking to the cave entrance once again realizing how massive it is. At the cave entrance he asked, "Tou-san, what am I gonna eat for breakfast?"

Alduin looked at the boy and said, **"Whatever you catch"**

"Hm?"

**"You will be going into the forest and catching your food"**

"You want me to go hunting?" he asked incredulously.

The dragon nodded and said **"You might be my son but I will not coddle you. I will shape you into the perfect warrior, and based on what I saw yesterday it would take more than woodland critters to kill you. Just make sure not to go after anything that can kill you, a few rabbits will be fine. I, however, will take you down the mountain. Now, climb on my back"****  
**

Natsu slowly climbed onto his back and held on tightly. Once he looked outside the cave, he noticed it was still dark out. "Crazy dragon", he muttered. If Alduin heard him he gave no other indication than a slight growl.

'Tis be a pretty line break'

At the bottom of the mountain,** "Now go son, and catch you're food and return to here before the sun is at its peak" **With that said, he spread his wing and took off.

Natsu looked up at his father and muttered, "Crazy ass dragon"

He looked up and noticed it was still dawn. The sun peaks out from behind mountain tops. He saw the first rays of the sun grace the Earth. Before his eyes, the clouds become lit with a fabulous, warm light as the rising sun announced a new day. Now he looked at the pouch, it was as long as his forearm and a light tan color. He opened it up and was surprised that the inside was much larger than it appears. He held onto it with his hand and decided that he needs a better way to carry it around.

He looked around and saw that he was in a clearing of sorts. Surrounded by trees and with knee-high grass, it was not unlike the clearing he met his tou-san. However, this one had a large crystal clear, blue lake. The sun shined off the surface illuminating it making it more beautiful than before. As he walks to the lake a 'plopping' noise sounds as a fish breaks the surface and ripples widening out. He lays down on the edge of the water and peer into its depths, he only sees pond weed and small insects at , as he remains still, layers of water somehow become apparent, the open light layer with minnows darting about, the next darker layer, a large carp is sitting, watching Natsu as he watches him. Then the dark bottom of the pond, the brown silt moving with life. He notices many more dark shapes moving through the water. He realizes that these are fish he has never noticed before. He continues focusing until dark shape comes into view, it's much larger than the rest. The other fish swim away as if frightened by it. The fish then notices Natsu and quickly swims towards him. Natsu panically backs away from the lake, realizing that there is as much hidden danger as there is clear beauty.

He began walking towards the trees making sure that there were no dangerous animals around. He continued walking into the forest and stopped about 25 feet in, where he can still run back to the clearing in case something decides to attack him. He began looking around for anything that he can use for a weapon. Eventually, he found three sharp sticks and a pointy, triangular-shaped rock (like an arrowhead). He made sure to put them into the pouch. He continued walking parallel to the tree line, making sure he can run if necessary.

"Now if only I can find something to eat" He looked around saw nothing. He continued walking for a few minutes until he heard a slight shuffling noise to the left of him. He quickly got behind the tree and waited for whatever it was to come out. When it walked out of the bushes he saw what can only be described as a weird animal. (Just picture a turkey, didn't know how to describe it so chose not to). Reaching into the pouch, he took out one stick, quickly aimed at its neck and threw it as hard as he could to the animal. Surprisingly, it struck the animal with a fatal blow. Natsu watched as it began dying. It was staggering backwards as it choked on its own blood. It fell to the ground but kept convulsing until it ran out of blood. When it was over, he began to violently vomit as he had never seen something so gruesome. He quickly went over to its body and began dragging it towards the clearing. It was a few grisly minutes later that he was finally able to drag it to the center of the clearing. He would have been faster but he continued vomiting because he got covered in the animal's blood. Noticing that he still had some time left he went to collect some nut and berries. He walks over to a nearby plant and picks the blue berries that are there. Once he has a collected a few handfuls he decides to wait for his tou-san. He began to eat some nuts as he patiently waited for his tou-san to appear. Roughly half an hour later he caught site of the familiar dragon coming towards him.

Alduin looked down and saw that Natsu had killed something bigger than what he had expected. He then saw the state of the boy. His originally clean white shirt was covered in blood, vomit, and dirt as well as his pants which were now some how tattered. He frowned when he saw how shaken up he looked. He was pretty sure he was going to be shocked but still, he thought he would have handled a bit better.

_**'I keep forgetting, he is still only four years old' **_**"Good job Natsu, you far exceeded you expectations. Because of that, I will begin your training today now get a hold of your food and climb onto my back"**

Natsu gave no other indication that he heard except for a slight nod of his head that thanks to his dragon senses Alduin was able to see. He grabbed on the the leg of the animal and put the nuts and berries into his pouch. Alduin looked at his adopted son worriedly and hoped that he snaps out of it soon. He spread his wings and took off.

* * *

Once in the cave Alduin made sure that he chose a spot that he can move around comfortably. He gently lowered himself out of the ground so that Natsu can climb off. Natsu climbed off and dragged his food towards the center of the room and turned around to face his father.

**"Musuko, since you're too young I can't begin you in the magical arts yet. However, I will begin training your knowledge of the world. I will begin with dragons. Also, please don't interrupt me as that greatly annoys me"**

He moved towards the wall the cave and opened his mouth. A light came out that quickly began to take the shape of a dragon. Natsu quickly realized that the light was meant to help him picture the dragon.

**"The first dragon I will be teaching you of is me. As you know, my name is Alduin. I am the dragon that represents light. I have been around for thousands of years. I am one of the most powerful dragons of all. I supported the humans during the war against The Dragon King and his supporters who wanted nothing to do with humans and after that, the war against Sauron, the most vicious and vile human I have ever seen. I am also one of the few that has ever adopted a human as their dragon slayer. I know I am being vague but I as we train I will let you know more.**

**The next dragon is Igneel. Igneel is the dragon of fire and one of my closest friends. Igneel's body is covered with dark, red scales. His lower body, especially his torso, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. He is also covered in scars, one of these is a large X- shaped that is around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera. and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He too supported the the humans during the wars. He is also the strongest among the elemental dragons. He recently told me that he had found a baby in a clearing and decided to take the baby with him. He decided to name her Hikari Dragneel, she will grow up to be strong, make sure to be friends with her.**

**Next is Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon. She too is my friend but I am not as close to her as I am to Igneel. She has a white body and is cover in a tissue similar to a birds foot instead of scales. Her feet are also shaped like talons. Her head is covered with fur and her head is broad and flat. She is gentle and kind and is supportive of the humans. She enjoys teasing other dragons by bringing up things that might be a sore subject. She is mostly a healing dragon but is very capable of hurting someone if she is pushed past her limit. **

**Now we move on to Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. He possesses a blunt round head. On the side of his head, he has a small light eye. He has a metallic shine on his entire body. Both his neck and his arms are covered in several layers of plates. Most of the time he puts on an attitude of selfishness, but that is to hide the pain he has felt through his lifetime. He also supported the humans. He too has adopted a child, his son, Gajeel Redfox, a bit older than you.**

**Next is Hyorinmaru, the Ice Dragon. He is my second closest friend and supported the humans against The Dragon King. He has a long and lean body. His scales are light blue in color and appear to be cover in ice. He has an angular head with fin-like protrusion running down his back. He also has 2 white horns that are curved back. He has a long thin tail that ends in an ice spike. He adopted a child not too long ago. I don't know the childs name or gender.**

**Finally, we have Acnologia, the ****The Black Dragon and so called Dragon of the Apocalypse. He is one of the most powerful dragons, powerful enough to push me to a draw in combat but not enough to defeat me. He is a gargantuan dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his torso, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. He is arrogant, ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent. Acnologia wants nothing to do with humans and sees them as nothing more than pestering insects. He participated in the Dragon War but I don't want to say anything more. Whatever you do, never face him in combat or attempt to seek him out, AM I CLEAR"**

Natsu nodded to his father as he was afraid of Acnologia either way. The other dragons intrigued him but Acnologia frightened him. He would make sure to stay out of his way. He was also getting hungry, he decided to snack on his nuts and berries until Alduin finishes.

**"Good, there are other dragons but they are irrelevant as most will never return to the human world. Now I will show you the map of the world and explain most places"**

The light began to rearrange itself until it looked like a very large map. At the most western part of the map was a place called Middle Earth, around it were many mountains that seemed to cut it off from the other lands. In the southern of the map was a large city called Minas Tirith. But what caught his attention wasn't that, it was a plot of land to the east of it called Mordor. It seemed to have a very large volcano in the center of it.

**"The place you're currently looking at is called Middle Earth. There aren't many mages there, instead they have more warriors than anything. However, there are many magical races such as the Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Ents, Orcs and many more. There was a great war hundreds of years ago in which the Elves and Humans joined to fight against the Orcs and the Dark Lord Sauron. I would tell you more of their history but we would be here for weeks so I'll move on"**

Once again the map changed. This time the map was even bigger and the land was split into what looked like countries, they were Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, High Rock, Morrowind, an island Summerset Isle, and Skyrim. Natsu was awed by how large the entire map seemed to be. He knew that Earthland was no where near as large as this place.

Alduin cleared his throat and began, **"This is Tamriel, it is south of Fiore and very far. There are many mages there who practice the Arcane arts. Once again, there are many magical races such as the Elves and ther many variations, Dwemer, Chimer, Giants, Ayleid, Khajit, Drakes and many more. These lands were once ruled by the drakes and their leader, oddly also called Alduin. However, the humans where able to fight back and with the help of people called Dragonborn, they were eventually able to win. Again, much more history but don't need to tell you"**

Again, the map shifted. This time it was separated into 13 provinces Pergrande, Bellum, Sin, Enca, Desierto, Joya, Stella, Iceberg, Bosco, Seven, Minstrel, Midi, Caelum and Fiore. Once he saw the kingdom of Fiore he immediately knew in was the map of Earthland.

**_"And_ finally we have Earthland, where we currently are. There are more mages here than there are any where else though the population still is mostly made up of non-magicals. The races of Earthland are the humans, dragons, exceeds, vulcans, wyverns, goblins, giants, demons, and a few more. I will not tell you the history of Earthland as you can read any of the scrolls I have"**

**"Now, do you have any questions?"**

"Just one, can you cook my food?"

Alduin's right eye twitched. He expected Natsu to ask something about the other countries, or races of people. With a sweat drop he said, **"Really, is that all you have to ask me?"**

Nastu nodded and said, "I am interested in what you taught me today but I am really hungry"

Alduin sighed and said, **"Fine, but you will learn how to start a fire tomorrow as I will not always cook your food. Now climb on so I can take you to the entrance of the cave" **

* * *

At the front of the cave Natsu is currently finishing up his cooked food and asked, "Tou-san, when will we start my physical training?"

Alduin began to think about this, as he never trained a human before he had to think when will Natsu be ready for his training.

**_'Hm, whereas most humans don't start there training until they're teens I won't hold back. I'll start his physical training tomorrow, nothing too heavy. And begin his training in Dragonslaying at the age of five, I need to make sure he also learns another type of magic so he won't be too reliant on dragonslaying. I'll start his training with using weapons at the age of seven, as by then his body will be developed enough to learn the basics. I also need for him to read the scrolls on battle tactics, though that may be too boring for him now. Instead, I'll teach him chess and shogi'_**

**"I'll begin your physical training tomorrow and your magical training a few months from now. I'll wake you up at the crack of dawn every day so make sure you rest your body as I assure you, my training won't be pleasant" **he said the last part with a sadistic grin that promised pain.

Natsu paled when Alduin said the last part, because he was pretty sure being trained by a dragon will be anything but easy.

**"Now come, it is time for you to go to sleep. Although, this time I won't carry you" **with that said, Alduin took off towards the den leaving Natsu to follow by running behind him.

**_'It will be interesting to see how you turn out. Hopefully you will be the one to end Acnologia. No matter what I will always be proud of you Musuko'_**

When he arrived at the den, he turned around to wait for Natsu. A couple of minutes later Natsu arrived sweating and panting.

Alduin chuckled and said, **"That little run has you sweating, we'll need to train you a lot. Now go to sleep"**

With that said he lied down and got comfortable. Natsu followed suit but snuggled into him.

"Good night dad"

Hearing those words Alduin smiled and responded, **"Goodnight Musuko"**

* * *

**A.N. Latest chapter is up and as you can see, I have put in part of The Elder Scrolls and LOTR. I really don't know how to describe a turkey so I just put that. Also, between my Trig finals and my college applications I won't have anytime to put up chapter. Please R/R and also if you want to flame, go ahead and flame. I'll use those flames to make marshmallows.**

**Hyorinmaru: art/Ice-dragon-136833920  
**


End file.
